


Double Shot

by nerdwegian



Series: Tumblr Prompts [33]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian/pseuds/nerdwegian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All work and no play makes Bruce a dull boy," Tony scolds.</p>
<p>Bruce arches an eyebrow. "Are you saying I might snap and kill a whole bunch of people?"</p>
<p>(Tumblr prompt: Coffeeshop AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Laura for the beta! <333

"Have you thought about expanding?" Tony asks, leaning on the counter with both hands.

"No," Bruce says, smiling mildly at him.

"You could, you know," Tony insists. "The place next door is for sale. You could buy it. Knock out a wall. Double your shop's square footage."

"Tony," Bruce says, laughing, "I'm not interested in expanding, thanks. I like things like this."

"But," Tony says, looking around. "It's so tiny!"

"Cozy," Bruce insists.

Tony doesn't look convinced. "You could be making money hand over fist."

Bruce shrugs. "I make enough to get by."

"But you're always here!" Tony says. It's very close to a whine.

"I like it here," Bruce says, frowning, because why wouldn't he want to be at work? His coffee shop is small enough to maintain a quiet atmosphere, but busy enough so that he makes a living, and he doesn't need any more than that, honestly.

"All work and no play makes Bruce a dull boy," Tony scolds.

Bruce arches an eyebrow. "Are you saying I might snap and kill a whole bunch of people?"

"Well," Tony says playfully, "you do have that temper on you..."

"I do not," Bruce says, but he's scowling and flushing in annoyance before the protest is even fully voiced.

"Whatever you say," Tony says, rolling his eyes. "Can I get another latte, then?"

The smile returns to Bruce's face then, and he sets about making Tony's coffee. It's his fifth for the day, but the man honestly seems to run on caffeine and air, so Bruce isn't too worried. When he pushes the cup towards Tony, Bruce shakes his head and waves away the wallet Tony's pulled from his back pocket. "On the house, Tony."

"You do know how much money I make, right?" Tony asks.

"It's one coffee," Bruce says, chuckling a little. "Enjoy."

"I'll take the coffee," Tony says, putting away his wallet and picking up the cup. "But I'll have you know, I'm only accepting this because I'd like to ask you out, and it seems a little creepy to be paying you if you're my boyfriend."

Bruce fumbles the cup he was currently trying to stack, and it falls to the floor, where it shatters.

Putting his hands on his hips, Bruce stares at the shards. "Damn."

On the other side of the counter, Tony makes an innocent face. "Sorry? Was that a little sudden?"

Bruce manages to meet Tony's eyes with not a small amount of effort on his part, and it's terribly scary. His heart is pounding in his chest, but he doesn't see anything but sincerity in Tony's gaze.

"You want to date me?" Bruce asks.

"I actually want to be your boyfriend." Tony says. "But yeah, I suppose dating will precede that, yes."

Bruce is trying to wrap his mind around this concept. "Why?"

Tony sets his latte back down and waves a hand aimlessly in the air. "Oh, I don't know? Take your pick? You're funny, you're smart--you can actually understand me when I start rambling about my job--and I don't know of a better way to say this, but you're pretty easy on the eyes, big guy."

An embarrassed flush spreads across Bruce's face; he can feel it heat his cheeks, and he has to fight to resist the urge to look away.

"I'm usually busy--" he hedges, and Tony does this little--spasm.

"I know!" Tony says, interrupting Bruce and sounding very frustrated. "Why do you think I've been trying to get you to expand, hire some help, free up some evenings?"

Bruce laughs then, because that's the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard.

"I was gonna say," he says carefully, "that I'm usually busy, but the good thing about being the owner and only employee of this place is that I can close whenever I want."

"That's what I'm saying!" Tony insists, before the conversation seems to catch up with him, and he stops. "Wait, what?"

Bruce smiles and pulls off his apron, walking around the counter. "So where are you taking me for our date?" he asks.

Tony blinks at him. "Right now?"

Bruce shrugs. "Why not?"

Tony's grin is blinding. "Sure, okay, yeah, why not?" he agrees.

They leave the shop hand in hand, Tony's coffee untouched on the counter, and the shattered cup still in pieces on the floor.

End.


End file.
